Extraordinary
by XxBlackRoseWitch378xX
Summary: Alex Nakamura, a young necromancer, is dealing with her family's past secret, and figuring out who she really Along the way during her adventure, she helps out Yugi and his friends, saving the world, having friendships, and possible finds love on the


**A/N: **Since my Obsession for Yu-Gi-Oh never ended I've decided to make my first fanfiction story of my favorite anime. This will have OCs in it (please be nice), probably more in the future, not sure yet. Anyway, enjoy also I'm smashing both of the Japanese subs and the English dubs. (But mostly the japanese subs just for the heck of it.)

**Pairings:** None yet, although they might be hints of JoeyxMai later on in the chapters of the Duelist Kingdom Arc. And possible DukexSerenity just some hints, no canonxocs (yet ;)).

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Yugioh, only this story. Yugioh belongs Kazuki Takahashi (not 4kids, they suck!), And only own my OCs, and the story and that's it. The title was based on "Extraordinary" by Liz Phair.

**Warnings: **Original characters, swearing, and mild violence. Might insert littlekuriboh jokes. (Fan of the abridged! XD)

* * *

**Chapter 01: To Duelist Kingdom!**

It was night time in the small town of Domino city, probably around nine-o-clock, but the town isn't what were looking at right now. Instead, we see a ship that next to the pier and the walkaway was set up for the cruisers to go on. A huge crowd was gathered to go on the ship and to go whever they're going. In the crowd, A short light tan girl, with long black hair tied in a low pony-tail, bright brown-atummn eyes, wearing a orange sweater with a short-sleeved brown button vest, with a brown belt around the waist of the orange sweater, a long blue jean skirt with the left side partly torn, and brown boots. and wearing a red fingerless glove on the left of her hand. She was in the crowd awaiting to go on aboard the ship.

She was just standing in the crowd until someone bump into her, very rudely. The girl whirled and narrowed her brown eyes whoever her just pushed her and found her culprit, who was justing rubbing his nose when he hit her head.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" She snapped.

"You watch where _you're_ going!" The boy retorted.

The girl shot daggers at the boy who shoved her, but sigh as she walked past him and stomping his foot in the process. The boy wailed as he clutched his foot mumbling a few curses at the girl. The girl rolled her eyes and walked away. _"What an idiot."_ She thought.

She looked up to see at the end of the entrance of the ship, was a bodyguard-like man that has very pointy hair! She had a confused look on her face when she saw his hair. Just how much hair gel does this guy use?

"Attention Duelists!" **(1) **the man with pointy hair said, "Industrial Illusions welcomes you to the grand tournament of Duelist Kingdom!" Everyone cheered, except for the girl, "You're Star Chips will grant you entry to the tournament. You're all elite duelists, who've been invited because of their performance in past Duel Monsters contests or challenges. You all have a fair and equal chance to win and get a chance to duel the creator, Maxmillion Pegasus! So board the ship and proceed to Duelist Kingdom!"

Again, every single duelist cheered for their upcoming tournament, except for the girl, for she didn't care about the tournament, she just needed to get away. She accidently bump into a boy with the most oddest hairstyle, it was tri-colored hair. But he look like he's shorter than her, but had the most innocent amyhest eyes she'd ever looked at.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there," the girl said.

"It's ok, alot of people _can't _actually see me," the boy said, smiling at her.

"Yugi?" The girl suddenly, asked getting a better glimpsed of the smaller boy.

"Alex? Hey!" Yugi, also the boy, grinned now knowing who she is. **(2)**

"So your going on this ship as well?"

"Yeah, I as a matter of fact, I am," Yugi said, he then had a determined look on his face as he stared at the ship. Alex curiously raised a brow at him, seems like he's determined to win the prize money.

"I have to beat Pegasus." she heard Yugi mumbled.

Alex was planning ask him, what for, do you have a grudge against him or something? But she doesn't know what actually happen last week, so it feels like she's snooping into someone else's business, even though they were friends and all that jazz. The two were about to go on aboard the ship until they two heard a loud ruckus near the ship. The two look to see a tall blonde boy with a green jacket trying to get himself free from a bunch of sercurity guards.

"Get yer hands off of me!" The blonde snapped, with a brooklyn accent.

"Only duelists with star chips are allowed to go the ship!" One of the guards snapped.

"Joey!" Yugi and Alex shouted running up to the blonde person, known as Joey, as the two know him.

"What's the matter?" she demanded to the guards.

"None of your concerns." The other guard said cooly.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked Joey and why he was being man-handle by Pegasus's guards.

"Trying to compete!" The blonde explained, "Sides, I couldn't let you go by your self!", he then noticed Alex, who was worried about him, "Huh? Alex! Your back in Domino City!" Joey grinned, "Your going to Duelist Kingdom too?"

"Three things, one, Sorry about the reunion is not in any better circumstances" Alex smiled, "Two, yes, and three you as well?"

"A deadly definetetly!"

"Not without a Star Chip, your not." One guard said.

"Let him go, he's with us," The tri-colored haired boy told the guards as they were holding Joey.

"So be, good security guards and unhand him." Alex told them.

"Only people with a Star Chip are allowed to come on board, let alone a glove,"

"He _does_ have a Star Chip," as he said this, Yugi gave one of two his star chips to his taller blonde friend.

Alex's eyes widen in shock, she knows he's only trying to help his friend out, but doesn't her small friend knows that if he gives away one of his star chips, he'll be an easy target as soon as they hit the island? But, Alex guess he and Joey are closer than she thought.

"Can you give star chips away like that?" Alex finally answering Yugi.

He only gave her an innocent smile, "I have no idea," he told her.

"Yeah, so I'm in the tournament!" Joey said finally breaking free of the security guards' grips, and takes a piece of his friend's star chips. The guards however were worried if giving star chips away is allowed, so one of them decided to call Pegasus to find out while, the three teens head off onto the ship that leads to their destination.

"Thanks for helping me out, buddy," The blonde smiled at his smaller companion.

"Anytime, Joey," the tri-colored haired boy repiled.

"Sounds like you guys become even more closer than I expected," Alex said smiling at the two.

"Yeah, we have," Yugi nodded, "So, Alex how was Colorado?"

Yugi could of sworn that Alex's face fell into a despressed frown but immediately turned into a bright smile, "Yeah, it was amazing," she grinned softly.

"Hey, we can chit-chat later right we got a ship to go on!" Joey running towards the ship, not before Alex and Yugi started to chase after him started aboarding the ship that leads to Duelist Kingdom.

After all the duelists aboard the ship, it immediately sets sail on the cool night sky and below dark blue sea of water. Standing at the rail on the outer deck of the ship as it disembarks, was Yugi, Alex, and Joey, who Joey and Yugi were talking to Alex who were explaining what was happening while she was out of Domino, and why they come to the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, to rescue Yugi's grandpa's soul from Pegasus, and get the prize money for Joey's sister, Serenity's eye operation.

"Sounds like a lot of stuff happened when I was gone." Alex said after the two told their little story of why they were here.

"Big time, so how's your big bro Jason, and the twins?" Joey asked, not noticing the flashed of sadness form on Alex's face, "What are they up to?"

Alex gave Joey a fake smile said, "Oh, you know, Jas still the same as always, Cal still happy and sassy than ever, and Bran still same know-it-all." Yugi gave the blackette a curious stare, why did she looked so sad at the mentioned of of her brother's name? Did something happened to him when she was in Colorado, or was it something else?

"For a creepy weirdo guy, Pegasus can do a nice thing every once in a while," Joey said staring into the pitch black sky with the stars gleaming in the darkness.

"You wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for Yugi," Alex repiled.

"Yeah, your right, I owe ya, Yuge," Joey said to Yugi, "I owe ya for dis for the rest of my life,"

"It's okay, Joey," Yugi reassured his blonde friend, no longer looking at Alex, "I don't mind having only one star chip,"

"By the way, guys, you might wanna keep your mouths shut about having only one star chip," Alex narrowing around anybody who could be listening into their conversation, "They might not be good crowd, if any of the players finds out the two of you have only one star chip, they'll take advantage of you as soon as we get to the island," she growled.

"Your very much of a on-guard person type, are ya?" Joey asked her. "I guess Colorado changed you a bit?"

"You can trust some people, but not all people." She shrugged.

Yugi looked at her in confusion, there's something about Alex that he couldn't make a picture to it. Some how, by looking into her eyes, Yugi can some how tell she's hiding something and being hurt by it. But what? Knowing she might get defensive about it, the small boy decided to keep his mouth shut. Whatever happened she can tell about it when she's ready to say it.

"Hello, there." A seductive voice called them.

The three duelists looked to see a long haired blonde woman, probably in her early 20s, with narrowed yet mischief violet eyes, wearing a _very_ short purple miniskirt, a rolled up sleeve purple jacket, a white shirt that you could barely see her breasts, purple boots, and rep lipstitck on her smirking lips. "The name's Mai Valentine," she said to them.

_"Holy Jesus! Her boobs are huge!"_ Alex's eyes were the size of dinner plates when she took a good look at Mai's rather, large, clevage. _"They can't be real!"_** (3)**

"HEL-LO!" Joey said started to drool as he keeps staring at the attractive blonde.

Alex rolled her eyes at this pathetic site. It's so like boys to extremely ga-ga over some sexy lady comes waltzing towards them and they immediately lose their brains. She finds it ridicoluous, but at the same time pretty hilarious as well. The blackette looks at Yugi, who seemed to blush at this woman's site, but he's not going crazy over her, like their blonde companion is.

Mai then looked at Yugi, who had the blush color of a strawberry, "So, your Yugi Muto, huh?" she asked him, "So your the only guy in the whole entire world who was able to beat Seto Kaiba, I'm surprised someone so small could ever accomplished that."

Joey then cleared his throat and stand up straight, in a mature and relaxed manner, hoping it would impress her, "Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler and I'm best friend to the Master Duelist and-"

"Look!" Mai said starting to get annoyed by Joey's failed attempt of impressing her, which was no improvement.

The femine blonde then says to Yugi, "You're either champ or chump. Cut these two loose, and by the looks of it they both deserve to be crushed."

"Please!" Alex growled, getting Mai's attention, "Get your facts straight, Princess! You don't even know us! I bet I can easily go circles around your sorry a**!"

Mai only glared at the annoyed blackette and said, "Are they allowing little girls to joined the big league?" Mai questioned, getting Alex secretly pissed, however the female blonde starts walking away.

"Please crush me!" Joey said dreamily, making Alex sick to her stomach.

"I'll crush you all eventually, espcially that little loudmouth girlfriend of yours," Mai said finally walking out of sight into the crowd of people.

"Thank God!" Alex said, " I thought that b***h was never gonna leave!"

Yugi chuckled, "She was only here for a minute."

"Yeah, and besides, that girl was sexy," Joey said still going googly eyes, not caring that Mai insulted him or not.

"Sexy, my a**," Alex scoff in annoyance, "We deserving a good crushing? I'd like to crush that pretty smug prick face of her's, myself."

"Atleast be happy you have a sexy a**," Joey said snickering at his joke, but stop making Alex even more angry.

"Up yours, Wheeler!"

Yugi got between his taller friends, "Come guys, we're supposed to be having run remember? Cheer up, Lex."

Alex suddenly calmed down, "Yeah, your right. Sorry" She smiled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, come on let's go inside."

And so, Alex, Joey, and Yugi headed inside of the ship and to be honest, they're were not impressed by the sleeping arrangements for the unranked duelists. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Alex snapped in annoyance.

"This is no way to treat duelists like us!" Joey complained starting a scene, "I demand higher luxuries than this crap, this is a luxury cruiser, it should have better rooms than this!"

"If you don't settle down this instant, we will throw you out this ship!" One of the Pegasus' suit threatened the blonde as they grab them.

"If you didn't have any crappy rooms maybe he wouldn't be complaining in the first place!" Alex growled.

"We cut you some slack and you go and start trouble again."

"Joey come on, calm down," Yugi said, "It's only temporary until we get to Duelist Kingdom." Luckily for the tri-colored kid, Joey finally was able to calm down which cause the guards to let go of him.

Then an annoying voice from behind the three friends says, "The Private rooms are reserved for finalists in previous championships, like ourselves," it said smugly.

Yugi, Joey, and Alex turned around to see two kids who are just about Yugi's height, one had a turquoise hair arranged in a 'Beatles' Haircut' fashion, wears large round glasses, which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses, wearing a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes.

The other kid had long brown hair with dyed purple strands next to his forehead, a red beanie cap, a tan vest-thing on his jacket, and a black shirt, green jacket, tan pants, and brown shoes.

Yugi immediately knew who these kids were, "Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor!" he said surprised.

Alex let out an silent giggled as she stared at Weevil, _"He looks like that dork Millhouse from that Simpsons cartoon!"_ she thought.** (4)**

"Congratulations for winning the Regionals, Weevil" Yugi congratulated the bug-eyed kid.

"But you won't be lucky because me, Yugi, and our lady friend, Alex will win this tournament." Joey bragged.

Alex look down on the ground a bit, "I don't even know why was I even invited for..." She mumbled hoping no one will hear her.

Weevil then said, "I won't really be a champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba, but I'm postive I'll end up dueling Yugi in this tournament."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Yugi repiled cheerfully.

"Listen, I'll let you guys in on a little secret," he smirked, "There are new rules on the island that will require more strategy..."

Rex, however cut him off saying, "Rules are for pathetic dorks in this game, in dueling, you kill or be killed."

Alex pretends to be stupid saying, "Oh so it's like Battle Royal only with Card Games? Murder in games is alright?"she snickered.

Rex blinked as he looked at her, "What, NO! I meant to say you either defeat your opponent in duels or get defeated,"

"Words of wisdom, kid, your gonna need alot of luck for that goal."

He scoffed, "I don't need luck."

Joey smirked at Alex and said, "This Rex guy seems like a pretty tough guy, I like him."

Rex walks away saying, "I''m going back to my private room to relax."

Joey then turns green with envy and grumbled, "I realized I don't like him after all."

Alex giggled and said to the blonde, "Gee, Joey, you changed your change your mind faster than a road runner," she smirked.

"Nyeh, whatever." He grumbled.

"There's an advantage to rooming with everyone else, just look around, this where players can trade cards and strengthen their decks," Weevil said.

"Whadda ya know, he's right." Alex repiled looking around seeing the junior duelists trading cards, to have stronger decks.

"Looks like Joey's got somehow the right idea," Yugi pointed out that their blonde friend is pestering the other kids to trade cards with him.

Weevil however says, "If you've come all this way and are still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate." before walking off.

Alex then started to get depressed again, this was very noticeable to Yugi and he started to asked, "Alex is something the matter?"

The young blackette look at her small companion, who was staring at her with concern, "Yeah, I'll live. I'm just gonna go back outside for a few seconds." She started making her way out.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again. Alex looked back with a smile, "It's nothing," The young blackette walked out.

Alex was leaning against the railing looking across the ocean while on her mind, "Why was I invited to this tournament in the first place? I'm not even in completely good at dueling." She mumbled, "So I won one tournament, big frigging deal." She hopelessly look at the ocean, "Nii-san, it's been weeks that you disappeared and I'm really worried about you," Alex look at the cool night sky with stars glimmering, "Mom, can you give me a sign that Nii-san is alright?"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" A rude femine voice said.

Alex look to see a girl about two years older than her with orange-red hair, narrowing blue eyes, red headband, wearing a red and black shirt with hints of white on it, a black miniskirt that's almost shorter than Mai's, and brown boots. "Are you some kind of freak?" She asked in a impolite manner.

Alex glared at the girl, "Why don't you mind you own business, there's one b**ch on this ship, who needs two? Not you."

The redhead glared angrily at Alex, "I watch your mouth if I was you, little girl. Do you know who I am?"

Alex rolled her eyes, "I don't know and I don't care."

"I'm Tatum Stenson, one of the American Champions of Duel Monsters, and probably the top best duelists of them all." She said raising her head in a confident manner, Tatum looked at Alex, who was casually looking at her fingernails, "Are you even listening to me?!" she growled.

"Ah, sorry. I stop listening after Tatum Stepson, the rest is just a big blur." Alex said lazily.

"It's STENSON, bitch." Tatum glared at Alex, "I really don't like your gothic mouth." She grumbled.

"Got a problem? Take it up with my ass because it's the only one who gives a crap." **(5)**

Tatum narrowed her eyes Alex, wishing she could slap the girl but doesn't want to create a ruckus like the blonde idiot did eariler, "That is it! When we get off this boat you are officially one of the people I'm targeting to get your sorry a** off the island."

Alex glared back at Tatum, "Splendid," she repiled.

Tatum huffed as she turned around stalked away from the shorter girl. Alex glared at the red-headed but then smirked decided to mess with her and sing,_ "Tatum is a b**ch, she is just a witch, I really hate her, why do guys date her?"_

Tatum gasped in shock at Alex's singing, and growled in anger, "Just watch youself, you whore!" Before walking off.

Alex only flip her off, "Whatever, what a moron!" she sighed and then turned around to see, her male companions right next her. Yugi said, "Hey Alex, did something happen?"

Joey then spoken, "Yeah, that red-head you were talking to, walk away all pissed and stuff, what cha say to her?"

Alex only scoffed, "What I say to her? What she said to me! She acts all high and mighty and like that blonde b**ch, Mai!" she growled, "Her name was Tatum Stenson, one of the American champion duelists,"

Yugi blinked, "Tatum Stenson? Yeah, I heard about her, she was the champion of the Princess League Championship,"

The blackette rolled eyes, "Princess? Impressive," She said sarcastically, "I'm more of the Regal Queens type,"

Joey smirked, "You fit perfectly in that category, your the Queens of Aggresive girls,"

Alex twitched, "What?"

Yugi only sighed, "Enough, both of you, are you guys gonna argue all the way to Duelist Kingdom?" he questioned.

"If you keep that mutt of yours on a leash, then yes, we will," Alex smirked.

Joey then growled angrily, "DON'T CALL ME A F**KING DOG, DAMMIT! YOU REMIND OF KAIBA!"

"Speaking of which, where is he? Figures, if a tournament would be happening he would be here."

Yugi and Joey both look away from her at the mention of Kaiba, worried that if they should tell about what happened to him.

"He, uh," Yugi began, "Nobody knows where he is,"

Alex look and blink and then said, "Oh, I see, oh, yeah, why are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well, aside from checking up on you, Yugi, we we're checking up on our cards," Joey explained.

"Oh, I see," Alex smiled and Yugi returned it before the three of them went over to a table where they sat down and started talking about random things that ended up with them talking about Duel Monsters.

"So, Alex, what's your favorite card?" Yugi asked.

"This one right here," Alex said showing a card of a gothic young lady with violet hair, blood-red eyes, wearing a black dress, and a strange looking spectar., "She's the Blood Moon Witch,"

"Wow, she fits you," Joey said in surprised looking at the card.

"Yep, she's kinda like the protector of the dark side of the moon," Alex explained, "I also have dark necromancy witches, demons, and wizards in my deck as well."

"That's cool," Yugi told her.

"Hey, Yugi, Alex," Joey said, "I got some good trading in,"

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"A Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield and Sword," Yugi said.

"Those are great, Joey, you might have a chance in this game,"

"Alright," Joey said happily, "So now I'm ready to win every duel I play."

"It's not gonna be easy as it sounds, Joey," Alex chimed soflty.

"Here, add this to your deck," Yugi stated as he handed Joey a Time Wizard card, "It can be helpful in a tight spot,"

"Thanks," Joey told him as he took the card, "I'll take it. I can't get over how much your always helping me out."

Alex couldn't help but smiled at the friendship at Joey and Yugi has, reminds her of the friendship she has with Cali and Brandon. Just then, the sound of footsteps to see Weevil coming up which made her uneasy, knowing he has a creepy bug deck and a creepy look.

"Ah, we meet again," Weevil said in a mocking tone of surprise.

"Oh, Weevil," Yugi said in surprised.

_"Great, it's that bug-creep again,_" Alex thought.

Weevil walked over to the side of the ship and looked out over the ocean for a few minutes before turning to face Yugi, Joey, and Alex.

"The evening wind sure feels nice," he told the trio, "So did you trade for any good cards, Yugi?"

"Nah," Yugi answered, "I'm going to duel with the cards I've brought along with me."

"What about you, Alexandra?" Weevil said looking at Alex.

"I'm using my own deck, witch/spell type," Alex answered, trying not to be creeped out.

"I figured as much from you two," Weevil said, "You used those Exodia cards in your duel against Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

Alex looked at Weevil, suspiciously. Just what is this kid talking about?

"The Exodia cards are really rare, so rare that only a few people have them." Alex said.

"Could I possible see those legendary rare cards?" Weevil asked the tri-colored haired boy.

"I don't see why not," Yugi agreed taking his Exodia cards out.

"Yugi, I don't think you should be handing these rare cards to someone you just met." Alex told him, _"Even to a creepy Bug Freak like him"_ she thought.

"What harm could it do?" Yugi said, he then turns to Weevil, "Just be careful with them, OK? Here," he handed the creepy Bug kid his five cards.

"So this are the cards that are used to summon Exodia?" Weeil asked.

Alex glared at him, head on.

"For a long time I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards, but I couldn't come up with anything," Weevil began, "Until now..."

"Huh?" Yugi wondered.

Weevil turned around and walked to the railing as Alex finally realized what he was about to do, she ran to stop him but it was too late because the creepy bug kid already threw the Exodia cards into the ocean.

"Say good-bye to Exodia!" Weevil laughed as he threw the cards into the dark sea.

"NO!" Yugi shouted.

"You BASTARD!" Alex said glaring at Weevil with an evil stare.

Weevil laughed, "Now there's no one who can challenge me," he then walked off.

"You just wait!" Alex called out.

"Why, you..." Joey growled.

"My cards," Yugi said in distraught as he leaned over the railing, "Those were the Exodia cards that my Grandpa gave me!"

"Oh, Yugi..." Alex said to him in great sympathy.

"I'll get them," Joey said as he jumped over board.

"NO!" both Alex and Yugi shouted.

"Joey don't!" Yugi called out.

"You idiot!" Alex said in concerned for the blonde, "Where are you?"

Alex and Yugi were relieved when the two saw Joey's head appeared above the water, but they were still worried.

"I'm promise I'll get them for you, Yugi!" Joey called back to him.

"Joey, their not worth drowning over!" Yugi called out to him.

"No worries, Yuge," Joey said founding one of them, "There, see I've got one of them!"

"Joey!" Yugi shouted, "Swim back to the ship!"

"No way!" Joey told him, "Atleast, this time, there's something I can do to help someone I care about. The current is strong, though, it's hard to fight, but if I punk out now, then whose going to help my sister, Serenity?"

"Serenity?" Alex asked.

Joey was able to get another card, "Just three more now!" he said before the current pushed him underwater.

"JOEY!" Yugi yelled before he dived over the railing as he swim over to Joey, "Just hold on!"

"Yugi! Joey!" Alex yelled, she looked around to find something to grabbed them with, but what?

"Ah, Yugi," Joey said, "Just three more..." but then, the blonde went out cold.

"Joey!" Yugi and Alex both shouted in alarm.

Besides Alex, a ladder was thrown over the side towards Yugi and Joey, the blackette look up to see four people, two girls and two boys. The first girl had brown hair and blue eyes, and the second had lighter brown hair, teal eyes. The first boy had brown hair in a rhino hairstyle, the other boy was similar to the second girl except his eyes are grey instead of teal.

"Yugi!" The brunette girl yelled.

"Hang on, dudes!" The light brunette yelled next.

"Are you, OK?" The brunette rhino boy asked.

"Of course not, genius!" The light brunete yelled in annoyance, "Grab hold, hurry!"

"Tea, Tristan!" Yugi shouted in happiness, "Cali, Bran, you guys are back!"

Alex went over to the four of them, and helped Yugi and Joey up, making the tri-colored boy smiled at all five of them as they both got him and the blonde back onto the ship.

"That was close," Yugi told them, "I'm glad that you two showed up, really glad."

"We're a team," the brunette girl named Tea said, "We stitck together,"

"We'll always watch your back," the brunette rhino boy, Tristan finished.

"Even if you act like complete douchebags," the light brunette boy, Brandon smirked.

"It was my idea to save you guys," Cali joked.

"It was ALL our idea!" Tea snapped at her.

Cali raised her hands in defense, "Kidding, really."

"It's alright, Tea," Alex said, "I know she's just kidding,"

"Thanks, guys," Yugi smiled.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Joey finally said.

"Huh?"

"I'm really am," Joey went on, "I was only able to save two of your cards,"

"It's ok, Joey,"

"Weevil's gonna pay," Alex growled punching her hands together, _"Well that's three people for me take down, Mai, Tatum, and Weevil, should've brought a notebook to have a list,"_ she thought.

"I take it, that he's responsible?" Bran asked her.

"You bet,"

"It's not, OK," Joey told Yugi, "It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anyone. Especially my sister, Serenity?"

"Serenity?" Yugi, Alex, Cali, and Bran asked.

"Really?" Tea asked, "You have a sister, Joey?"

"You didn't tell us that," Tristan said.

"What happened?" Alex asked the blonde about his sister.

"Our parents divorced years ago, when we were kids," Joey told them, "She lives far away with my Mother. My sister has really bad eyes since she was born and eventually she'll go blind."

"Oh god," Alex said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Yugi told Joey.

"Thanks, Yugi," Joey said, "She sent me a message. The doctors told her that the time has come and soon her eyes well be impossible to fix even with surgery, but there are specialists who can perform the operation now before it's too late. They can save her eye sight, but there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win for her. Winning the Duelist Kingdom tournament and getting the prize money. That's the only way I can help Serenity!"

"That's so sad," Alex said close to tears.

"Hey, Alex," Cali said hugging her friend, "Why'd did you disappeared on us like that?"

"It's because of what happened to Jason, right?" Bran asked.

"Jason? What happened?" Joey asked in confusion.

Alex sighed and told, "During Colorado, my brother never came back home, I think he was kidnapped,"

The gang gasped saved for Alex, Cali, and Bran at the news.

"Didn't the police, help?" Tea asked.

"Not even a chance," Bran repiled, "They believe it was a kidnapping, but there was no ransom, no traces, no nothing,"

"They'd think Jason ran away," Alex said clenching her fists, "But I know my brother, he'd never run away from anything!"

"It's gets even creepier when Alex received a DVD tape and a invite to Duelist Kingdom, three days after her brother vanished," Cali said.

"It was from Pegasus, wasn't it?" Yugi asked in determination.

"You bet, he even said he knows my brother whereabouts, that's why I'm entering this tournamanet to find him, I think Pegasus is holding him hostage," Alex said, she then turns to the twins, "Sorry for disappearing you guys,"

Cali and Bran smiled at her, "Your forgiven," the twins said.

"Why would Pegasus wants with your brother?" Tristan said in confusion.

"I think it's probably me, but I don't think it's Jason, he's after, I think he's after Alex," Cali thought.

"He's probably using Jason as bait to lure Alex out," Tea concluded.

"I already said that,"

"But why the hell he wants with me?" Alex asked.

"Ugh, creepy pedophile," Bran gagged, Joey and Tristan shuddered at that.

"I think it's more than that," Yugi said, "Pegasus has my Grandpa, I bet he has plans for Alex,"

"Well, we're gonna kick his a**!" Cali said raising her fist in the air.

"You mean, the a**-kicking will be done by Alex, Yugi, and Joey," Bran corrected, "You, me, Tea, and Tristan are just the cheerleaders,"

Cali sulked, "Killjoy..."

"Yugi," Joey said turing to his short friend, "You gotta get back at Weevil for throwing your cards like that,"

"I will as soon as we hit Duelist Kingdom," Yugi repiled.

"Look alive, we're almost there," Alex said pointing towards an island.

The gang looked to see an island nearby, guessing that place is where the tournamanment will be taken place.

"Duelist Kingdom," Yugi began, "Here I come!"

_"Me too!"_ Alex thought, holding the glove with her other hand, _"To find my brother, and help my friends out!"_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**XxBRW378xX:** Sorry, if I kinda rushed this, but I gotta post this story already! I'm not really got at writing duels, so if anyone PM me about how to do it, I'll appreciate it, thank you! Read & Review, and no flames!

**Small Notes:**

**(1)** Yep! The hair guy from the Abridged.

**(2)** Yugi and the gang know about Alex, Cali, Bran, and Jason before the story began.

**(3)** They're totally fake!

**(4)** Millhouse is a jerk, you guys already know that.

**(5)** Eh, a refrence from Family Guy.


End file.
